vaffandomcom-20200213-history
Mini Ladd
Mini Ladd is a popular YouTuber and former member of the Banana Bus Squad known for his gaming videos and vlogs. He currently resides in the United States. MiniLadd started his channel as a hobby on May 12, 2011, while at a secondary high school in Northern Ireland. While some of his early videos are privatized, he classed his first video as a Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 kill-streak video. In November 2011, iHasCupquake featured MiniLadd on her channel, as the 'Gamer of the Week'. From this point, he continued to produce Call of Duty commentaries, as well as Minecraft commentaries. Photo-0.jpg|Mini Ladd's Old Logo One of his videos was a Minecraft 'skit' video of a film called 'The Journey', with Teseride. Some of his videos throughout 2012, included trolling and funny moments on Call of Duty. A video, titled '3v3 Riot Shield Battle', was one of Mini's first videos which included heavy editing. It was here where he discovered his enjoyment in editing. By February 2013, he reached 10,000 subscribers. Several videos were released by some of Mini's friends during 2013 when he was playing Call of Duty while drunk. Craig hit 10 million views by April 10th, 2014 before he started producing 'Garry's Mod: Sandbox' videos - an original concept for YouTube videos. He reached 1.5 million subscribers on March 8th, 2015, before hitting 2 million subscribers, on July 19th, 2015. Mini hit 200+ million views in August 2015. As of 5th May of 2016 Mini Ladd dyed his hair to pink after raising more than $55,000 in a 24 hour live charity event, though sometimes he had to stop the dyeing as his hair was continuously growing. His GMod Player Models consists of him using either his GTA V Character or the giant Mario character. When the game Fortnite started rising in popularity, many of his friends had started to only play Fortnite. Mini Ladd assured his fanbase that he would not start playing Fortnite, and that he would keep playing multiple different games. One outcome of this is apparent when he did his "REACTING TO MY OWN SUBREDDIT" video, where there was a meme a user created that made fun of IAMWILDCAT, who is one of Mini Ladd's friends of permanently switching over to Fortnite. In late-August 2018, Mini started censoring swear words out on his video's, this was so he could start being monetized often as he used to be, since YouTube only allows YouTubers to swear up to a certain point, any swearing that is heard in one of Mini's videos are replaced with the noise of a dolphin, this change has seen a mixed reaction from his fans, as most of his friends stay monetized yet don't censor their content. However, as of late September and early October, he has stopped censoring his swearing. (It doesn't sound like you're at SeaWorld whenever your watch one of his videos now.) In September 2018, Mini created a second channel under his real name Craig Thompson, where he uploads real life videos. * He is a Capricorn * At the age of eight, he was one of the youngest people to go skydiving. * Once he got a nose bleed after pretending to sniff blood as seen in this video:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCFrsHm5Zts * He is also the voice behind Pablo. * On the 17th of February 2017, he got hit by a Toyota Tacoma running a red light, and ended up in hospital for 4 days. One of his friends Jay was also hit, and received much more severe injuries, but eventually recovered. * He hit 4 million subscribers on May 30, 2017. * He continuously got noise complaints in his old apartment, to the point where it became a running joke on his channel. * He is able to perfectly do the fast part to "Rap God" by Eminem, shown in multiple videos. He is even capable of performing it at double speed. * He cannot spell the word "privilege" if he is put on the spot, as shown in a Cards Against Humanity video where he misspelled it as "Privilegeprivldge." * He plays the guitar, and while he doesn't show off his skillz often, he has performed an excerpt of the guitar solo from "Hotel California" by the Eagles, as shown in an episode of Ask Mini. * If he forces himself, he can hit very high notes with his voice. In one episode of Ask Mini, a user on Twitter asked him to hit a high note in a Ariana Grande song. He picked "Emotions", which was originally by Mariah Carey, and he did so with difficulty. As well, in various gameplay videos, if he gets into a close call, he will make high-pitched noises, to the amusement of his friends. However, he got a case of the flu at the end of 2017, and even though he has since recovered, whenever he yells in a video now, it comes out as more of a low roar, rather than the extremely high pitched squeals that could give Mariah Carey a run for her money. An example of his high-pitched scream can be found in the intro of this video. An example of his new yells can be found at 2:54 in this video. * It has long been a running joke that Mini is single and cannot get a girlfriend. However, on September 7, 2017, he posted a picture on Instagram that revealed he was dating SuniDey, a Twitch streamer whose streams Mini would often host. * In February 2018 he and his girlfriend SuniDey adopted a puppy named Mochi, an 9 week old Samoyed dog. However, Mochi choked to death less than two months later in tragic circumstances. He later reveald that Mochi choked on a piece on her food. * He has a very big forehead, which has also become a running joke. However, he has recently become annoyed by it and at one point was willing to block people who joked about it on Twitter. * The game Getting Over It has made Mini so mad, that he ripped the orange and black soundproofing foam off his wall. * He has a son. (Not really. It's just a bowling pin painted to look like him.) * When he moved into his house, his background was orange and black soundproofing foam, but now he uses a greenscreen on which he overlays a picture of the foam, but he can do more things with the greenscreen. * In January 2019, he moved out of his house in LA, and moved to Portland. * "I barely even speak English! My first language is sarcasm!" (GeoGuessr) * "Free for all, Shotgun only, Headquarters, Team Deathmatch, First Person, Sabotage, Hardcore, Minecraft, Sandbox, Capture the flag. Take No Prisoners." (Gmod) *country hillbilly voice* "Hey, y'all, I don't know if y'all noticed, my dick is one an' a half inches long. Motherfucker lookin' like an acorn!" (GeoGuessr)Gmod * "Check your privilege." (CAH, after Terroriser assumed the gender of 10 year children from a white card.) * "I did not just assume your gender." (Multiple videos) * "I apologize for the large bleep noise. We will move on to the next round." (CSGO Strat Roulette, while trying to censor SMii7Y's GFuel plug) * "I'm getting bullied now. Bullet Bill me, father." (Mario Kart) * "Don't worry, guys. My bullet bill took me from 5th to 5th. Because I was too mad at Scott, he fuckin' triggered a star. You're a cunt as well." (Mario Kart 8) * "I want a refund." (Mario Kart 8) * "So, I just got a noise complaint. So... I'm gonna bounce." (Friday the 13th) * "SSSSSMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIII77777777777YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!1111!" (Mario Kart 8) * "Eating ass never tasted so great!" (Weird Candy Challenge) * "AND THE RESULTS ARE IN!!" (Mario Kart 8) *"Pablo was not a very good man. He liked to have sex with small children." (Gmod) *"If your dick is that size, I'm sorry." (Golf It) *"BRRRIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!" (Mario Kart 8) *"I'M CONSISTENTLY FIFTH 'CAUSE OF BRIAN!" (Mario Kart 8) *"What the FUCK?!" (Ask Mini, after hearing Ariana Grande's high note.) *"NEBRASKAAAAAA!! Fuck! I'm getting a noise camplaint!" (GeoGuessr) *"Ahh, sama lumaa duma lamaa you assumin' I'm a human / What I gotta do to get it through to you I'm superhuman / Innovative and I'm made of rubber / So that anything you say is ricoheting off of me and it'll glue to you / I'm devastating, more than ever demonstrating / How to give a motherfuckin' audience a feeling like it's levitating / Never fading, and I know the haters are forever waiting / For the day that they can say I fell off, they'd be celebrating / 'Cause I know the way to get 'em motivated / I make elevating music, you make elevator music..." (The fast part to "Rap God" by Eminem, coming in at about 6.5 words per second.) *"How is dead inside not a gender?! I am from Tumblr, and I AM TRIGGERED!!!1" (Eviebot) *"Can I call you back? 'Cause I'm in the middle of hating myself." (Getting Over It, after he got a phone call from his mom in the middle of recording the video.) *"STOP PLAYING JAZZ MUSIC FOR FUCK'S SAKE!" (Getting Over It) *"Not sponsored." (Whenever someone mentions a brand name in a video and he doesn't have sponsorship) *"#WeirdNoodles. This video is sponsored by BigJigglyPanda's haircut." (GTA V Races) *"I just escaped 20... what the fuck is wrong with you?" (UNO, after he was given a massive amount of cards.) *"That's a no from me, captain." (Multiple videos) *"I would like to play the video game!" (UNO, in the middle of being skipped about 5 or more times in a row.) *"Yes." (Usually responding to strange noises made by other crew members.) *"I sexually identify as a camera lens!" (Subreddit Reaction Episode 3) *"Nothing says I love you than staring at someone else's ass while fucking your bitch." (House Flipper) *"This is content!" (Intro to Subreddit Reaction Episode 2) *"Will you monetize me now, Youtube?! Look! I'm dressing up in costume, like the Spiderman and Elsa bullshit, but I've just got no one to fuck!" (Intro to Subreddit Reaction Episode 3, where he dressed up like Austin Powers, and even had the background going.) *"Flat earth! ...Not really. It's fucking round. If you think it's flat, you're stupid." (Dude, Stop, showing us what we should all think about our planet.) *"It's the new Pokemon. Salt and Vin****r." (Cards Against Humanity, discussing Game Freak making a new Pokemon out of "spray painting yourself black and moving to the ghetto.") *"CHIP CHIP CHEERIO DANK MEME BRRRRRRRRRR" (One of his vlogs) * "Ass m-m-munch!" (CSGO Strat Roulette with The Crew, while doing an impression Jimmy Valmer from South Park) * "One bendy boi." "I wanna DIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" (Cards Against Humanity) * "I'm not sad, I'm just disappointed. (Mario Kart 8) * Cards Against Humanity * Golf With Your Friends * Tower Unite Golf * Mario Kart 8 * Mario Kart 8 Deluxe * Gang Beasts * Golf It * Higher or Lower * TABS (Totally Accurate Battle Simulator) * GTA V * GeoGuessr * Happy Room * Overwatch * Paranormal Activity VR * Garry's Mod * Emily is Away * Emily is Away Too * SuperFight * Draw My Thing * Rick And Morty: Virtual Rickality * Friday the 13th * Dead by Daylight * Dead Realm * Counter Strike: Global Offensive * Dream Daddy * PWND * Gang Beasts * Catch A Lover * Cat Mario * Reddit 50/50 Challenge * SuperHOT * H1Z1 * Job Simulator * Accounting VR * Getting Over It (With Bennett Foddy) * UNO * Detroit: Become Human * Golfing Over It (With Alva Majo) * House Flipper * Shadow of The Tomb Raider Category:YouTubers